Mephistophelian
by Wokkie
Summary: The meaning of life - What is it? Living his entire life in agony, what would be the best way to live? Will he end up selling his soul to the devil, find a purpose, or end up dead before then?


It began that day – a stormy night where the cries cannot be heard. She lied in bed: screaming and kicking, trying to give birth to me. I knew that it must hurt, for no one dare to help a commoner like her.

It took a long while, but I came into the world at last. It wasn't my fault, I told myself, now changing my mind back to the present.  
>"Don't fall asleep in my class!" I was told by the Schoolmaster as I was struck with a chalk on my forehead, "And get out!"<br>As I walked out of the classroom, I heard a few giggles, and someone said, "Look, the prince is leaving" and laughed.  
>I stood outside, waiting for time to pass. The Schoolmaster came out first, then the rest of the students. "Albert, I need to talk to you for a few minutes, come in to the classroom."<br>"Is there something that is bothering you?"  
>"No, there isn't anything that is bothering me. Thank you for worrying." I smiled as I quickly get up to leave the room.<br>I can't let anyone know what I'm thinking; nobody understand me anyway.  
>I arrived at the castle – the ground where my mother was not allowed to be buried, and where I live my life fills with blood.<br>I saw my half siblings walking down the hall: I smiled and said, "good afternoon" knowing that I would be ignored.  
>I returned to my room. Looking out the window, I made a wish: That I would meet someone that will understand me, and doesn't care about the blood in me.<br>I heard a knock, and a voice from the outside: "The King wishes to speak to you." I followed him to the room where father is at.  
>"Prince Albert has arrived, Your Majesty" The servant said as we entered the room.<br>Sitting there was my father, a young little girl, and a man whom I believed was the king of a neighboring country.  
>"Meet King Ewell and his daughter, Lucette, and this is my son, Albert." My father said as he turned from me to the king.<br>"We were just discussing about the unification of our countries. I think that it will do us good if we were not enemies. You do know that we have been fighting for over thirty years, don't you?'"  
>"Yes, father"<br>"And that both of our countries are weakened deeply if we continued?"  
>"Yes, father"<br>"And that is why King Ewell is here today. We have both come to a compromise" My father said as he glares at me. "If you wed Princess Lucette, we will come to a mutual agreement that we will not fight as long as you two can be together. We will be able to triumph over all others if the compromise is in effect."  
>"Yes, father." I knew that I could not have decline no matter what the circumstances are; Father only think of me not of his son, but a doll to manipulate. I knew that I could not reject his wish; the blood inside of me determines my worth.<br>"Good, then it is decided. The wedding will be in a month. Since Princess Lucette will be staying at our kingdom, she will be shown with utmost respect from us. Albert, why don't you show Princess Lucette around the kingdom tomorrow?"

"I will gladly do so. Is that alright with you, princess?"  
>"Yes" she said in a low faint voice which I can barely hear.<br>As I returned to my room, I remember about the dream that I had this morning. It was unsettling to me, for I was not told of what happened to mother, only from the servants who worked here.  
>The next day came rather quick. I was tired from the night: the assassins of my siblings and other royal members. I wanted to continue sleeping; to sleep until this chaotic time has passed.<br>The servant from last night knocked on the door, claiming that Princess Lucette has arrived.  
>"Escort Princess Lucette to the garden. I will come and greet her there"<br>The absolute silent of the kingdom ended with hurried footsteps. As I was about to leave, the servants ran through the hallway, crying the single word that my mother heard on her last day: "Fire."  
>I was about to escape, but my thought went back to one person: Princess Lucette. I thought to myself that someone probably saved her, but my mind would not be at ease. I dash quickly to the garden, believing that my naive behaviors will lead me to my death.<br>Looking through a crack window of the garden, I saw a faint shadow of what seemed to be Princess Lucette. My heart skipped a beat as I enter and saw the pale face of the princess breathing the smoke, and her white skin slowly turned pink as the fire emerges and become as massive as a sky of clouds.

It was then my thought began to waver. I remember the day mother helped me escape from that fire, from that place where even the devil cannot reach. I wanted to help her, to allow her to escape this tragic faith. I wanted to help her because she was the same as me: 15 years ago, my mother and I were locked in a place without sunlight, and a fire began. The fire spread wildly, much like this one, and she used her remaining breathe to save me, for she knew that nobody would come to save us. If the life of mother and me was so insignificant, what can anyone say about the life of a princess from an enemy's country?  
>The flowers turned to charcoal, and the ground filled with fire. I hurriedly carry Princess Lucette out, but the fire blocked the escape route. The fire was getting closer, and I had no other choice.<br>Running through the fire into the open dusty air became toxic for me; my lungs felt as if it was bursting, and it finally gave in. My eyes became watery from the smoke, and it burned so much that I wanted to close them. As soon as I was out into the open air, my body gave way and I fell...  
>"Too bad... went... planned, if only... they... died..." I heard someone say as soon as my senses come back. "Don't worry though, I'll definitely think of another plan" said another voice.<br>I opened my eyes, and they all went quiet.  
>"Albert, are you alright?" One of the princes gathered there asked.<br>"Yes, I am. Thank you for troubling yourself into caring for me" I said with a smile.  
>"We should take our leaves. We don't want to bother you right now." They all left, save for Edwin, who was always the one that cared most for me.<br>"You should take your leaves too, before you become in trouble with the princes and the princesses"  
>"It's alright" He said with a gentle smile. "How are your burns?"<br>"It's fine. But how is Princess Lucette? She inhaled a lot of smokes"  
>"Don't worry, Dylan is there to take care of her"<br>Dylan was my friend-servant since I was a young child. I could trust him more than my half siblings, and my own father. He was adopted as a servant at the age of 11, of when I was about 6 years of age.  
>"I just wanted to talk to you, since brothers and sisters wouldn't let me. I will have to take my leave now" Edwin said as he got up from the chair, and headed for the door. "Don't get too close to the Princess" He added before he disappeared into the empty hallway.<br>Edwin is the oldest son in the royal family. He is the official crown prince of Eten, and will be king as soon as father is gone.  
>I got up from my bed, and slowly moved through the hallway. I stopped at Princess Lucette's room, and hoped that she was alright. I was about to knock when the door suddenly opened. Those that came out were doctors, for I recognize one of them to be Dr. Walton, whom I saw with the nobles on the day of my mother's death.<br>I thanked them for taking care of Princess Lucette, and walked into the room.  
>"How is she?" I asked Dylan.<br>"She's fine. The doc said she suffered from the smokes, but her body is normal, with no other problems. Aside from that, shouldn't you be in bed right now?"  
>"That's good to hear. I was afraid that she had gotten burn or die" I said, ignoring the question that was asked. "I will be going now; I just wanted to know how the princess was doing."<br>As I walked to the door, Princess Lucette who was sleeping peacefully suddenly awakens from her deep sleep. She tried to rise from her bed, but quickly fell back down.  
>"Princess, you should not try to move just yet. You suffered from the smoke in the fire. Do you not remember?"<br>"Yes, I remember. Were you not the one who saved me? Thank you for rescuing me... Is that the burn that you received from the fire?" She said with a disturbed look.  
>"Yes, although I am fine" I said with a smile that she easily seen through. "I have to take my leave now, please continue to rest, Princess Lucette."<br>As night came, I was in bed – holding a revolver in one hand, and waiting for them to come.  
>A while later, the door slowly opened. They came tonight too, I thought to myself. I have not gotten a lot of sleep these few nights; the assassins usually come around midnight. However, in these few days, they have arrived more frequently than before, for my siblings does not wish for my marriage to Princess Lucette, who have a considerate amount of power, even as a child.<br>The rough shadow began to come closer – a step closer to their death. I held my revolver as if it was my life. As the shadow approaches, I took off my cover, and aimed for their heads. The four cold bodies quickly fell to the floor as the sound of my revolver was heard by the assassins.  
>Dylan came dashing in, and looked with amazement at me. "You never know how to hold back, do you? That makes 27 this month"<br>"Clean them up, and give them a proper burial"  
>Dylan called in the servants, who quickly deposes of the corpses on the floor. I sat thinking to myself, when was it that my hand began to fill with blood and mountains of corpses in my shadow?<br>It all began on that day – the day of my mother's death. I was hiding the fact that the nobility despises me, and that they were trying to kill me. I learned through experience from that day onward.  
>"Albert, where are you going?" My mother asked me on the day of her death.<br>"I'm going to play in the playground with brothers and sisters" I said as I ran to the playground happily.  
>As I entered the playground, my siblings began to call their mothers. As they all entered to attack me, my mother quickly came. In rescuing me, she was injured. They pulled us to a room where I have never seen before. It was dark; I couldn't tell where mother was. We stayed there for two nights before the house was burned.<br>"Mommy, what's going to happen to us?" Crying, I asked my mother.  
>"Don't worry, Albert. You are old enough to take care of yourself now. If I ever leave you, continue to live on happily, don't tell anyone what happens today, and don't let anyone know that you know who is targeting you."<br>I think my mother knew that she would not live to see daylight again. I couldn't help but notice her shaken voice as she said that; crying about her entire life and maybe about mine too.  
>Time passed without me noticing, I thought that we would just die from starving or thirst. But it didn't: At first, I smelled smoke from the outside. Then, a light lit up from behind mother. The fire quickly spread, and I was able to see her beautiful face before it turned to dust. Her eyes were swollen from days of crying, and her hair was a mess from the pulling of the mothers. I saw her final smile as she protected me from the fallen pieces of the house.<br>"Someone is in here" I heard a voice from the outside. "Hurry and open the door"  
>The fallen pieces crush my mother who was underneath. Her blood splatter on me, as my face filled with terror. I didn't know what happened next; everything happened so fast, and light shined into my eyes. I was completely blinded from it, and I fell unconscious. When I woke up, I found out that the ones who set the fire were the doctors that "cared" for me after the fire. It was reported as an accident, and I lost control over myself. I found a revolver under my bed, probably given to me by my mother before her death. I quickly shot them to death. Dylan came in later, and found out about my murders. He quickly helped me depose of the bodies, and they were reported missing after a few days. My half-siblings were not very delighted in seeing me being alive, and thus cause them to attempt to murder me.<br>The next morning came fairly quickly, for I had only caught a glimpse of sleep before daylight came again. I went to see Princess Lucette, who had a look of longing for her home country.  
>"I apologize for bothering you this early in the morning. Would you like to accompany me to the Garden? I did not have a chance to show you the palace last time"<br>"Yes" She said in an obedient voice as if it was a command.  
>We moved to the garden, which was being renovated. For the first time ever, I saw her smile.<br>"Do you like flowers?"  
>"Yes" Again, she said in a voice as if I was forcing her to say it.<br>"You don't have to agree to everything I says. I don't know what you have learned in the past, but you should just be yourself"  
>She became silent after that. We didn't discuss anything, nor did we look at the flowers together.<br>"Why don't we go back now? It's getting late"  
>I think that she intentionally ignored me, for she did not answer my question, but began to walk back to the palace.<br>Before she enters her room, she whispered one more thing: "Thank you" before she disappear into the darkness.

A month has passed since then. I awoke in my bed, thinking about the time that I took her to see my favorite place – the Garden of Rose. I discovered it during one of my runaways as a child. I was amazed at how the roses were naturally born and bloomed so beautifully. It became a place of peace for me. I promised that I would protect it from anyone that will destroy that place – it remains a treasure for me, and that was one of the two reasons that I lived for.

A knock on the door abruptly returned my mind to the present.

"Princess Lucette has finish. Please come to the ceremonial hall after you finish" The voice said.

Today was supposed to be a special day for my country. We can finally sign a peace treaty with the kingdom of Lucen, who was fighting a war with us just a month ago.

I arrived at the ceremony hall soon before many of the nobility has arrived. I knew that there weren't many that would like to come to this peace ceremony, for they did not want a commoner to gain a greater power than they have.

The ceremony went as planned: silent. No one dare to speak before the king allowed them to. Father did not permit anyone to speak, not even his own children. The wedding went slowly, but it was successful in which peace returned to both of our country. We were sent to our room after the wedding… and the silent finally exploded.

I pulled Princess Lucette, who was only 9 years old to the bed. In astonishment, she stared at me, not understanding what I was doing. I entered alongside her, and pulled the cover on top of us.

"Please pretend to sleep, and no matter what happens, stay quiet" I told her as soon as the door slowly opens.

I held Princess Lucette close to me, and my revolver on one hand. I didn't wish for her to see me like this; I wanted to protect her smile, but this was the only way. I tried to block the noise from her and hid her from the sight of the blood spilling across the floor. I felt her shaken body against mine. I wanted to whisper to her to not be afraid, but that was impossible. I had felt the same way during my first time, but I quickly got accustomed to it. I did not want her to get use to it though; I didn't want her to have corpses and blood following her shadow as she walks downs her path.

The first night quickly ended after the series of assassination. The scent of blood filled the room as it dripped down from the door to the floor. At the sight of these corpses, Princess Lucette had shown a look that I did not want to see: a look of horror ceases her face.

"I'm sorry that it came out to be this way. I will prepare another room for you" I said as I gently smile at her. I called for Dylan to clean up the corpses and to prepare a room for Princess Lucette.

"It seems to have taken a lot of effect on her mentality. Please protect her from tonight onward"

Dylan escorted her to the new room, which will most likely to be her permanent room from tonight onward. I decided to get a rest, for I would need to speak with the nobilities as to why Princess Lucette will stay in different rooms.

Night faded away as daylight took over. A distance sound was heard, and footprints became louder as they approach my room. I was fully dressed, waiting for them to come. A slam on my door, father came, and then Princess Lucette.

Angrily, my father standing at the door glare at me as I was sitting down on the chair, smiling.

"What happened last night?"

"Nothing happened, father" I was ready of the consequences that I would get. Still, I did not want Princess Lucette to be killed because of me; I knew that I had fallen in love with her, especially her smile, which I wanted to protect.

"How do you explain the division of the rooms between you and Lucette after the first night?"

"My apologies, father. It hasn't been long since I meet Princess Lucette. After all, it has only been a month, and I wish for her to be able to get used of her surroundings. I think the first step for her is not to be with me, but with others" I smiled, hoping that Princess Lucette would not deny these reasons.

"Ah, I understand. Since it has been only a month that you both have seen each other, I will allow these behaviors" He smiled as he walks closer to me. "But do not let me or anyone see these despicable behaviors again" He whispered to me as his smile faded.

"Yes, father"

He slowly walked away and left the room. One would normally be shaken from his actions, for his eyes alone would send chills to your heart. I sighed, and look at Princess Lucette.

"Why didn't you tell him about what happened last night?" I didn't expect to get an answer back; I saw that she still had that horror look in her eyes.

"I…I didn't know what to do last night. They all died… and I was there. I saw their face before they die: their eyes looked at mine before they fell to the ground" She said, crying.

I walked close to her; "I'm sorry" was the only thing I could say.

As I step closer, she pushed me away. "Stay away from me!" She screamed as if I was some dangerous animal. Dylan came and escorted her back to her room. "Please wait for her to calm down."

"I heard that you got into a fight with Princess Lucette on the first night" Edwin said as he stood at the door.

I nod.

"I see…"

I caught a glimpse of his face before it turned back to normal. It wasn't a face that I would have expected: a small smile that made him looks as if he was happier this way.

"Last time, you told me to stay away from Princess Lucette. What is the meaning of that?"

"It means exactly what I said. Stay away from her if you don't want both of you to get hurt"

"Is it because they are afraid of me gaining more power and taking the throne?"

He smiled. "Yes, my little brothers are jealous that you would be in favor of the throne through your marriage"

"Rest assured. I have no doubt that you will be the one to gain the throne. Moreover, I have no interest in such things"

"Is that so? Then I will tell them not to worry. Good night." Edwin said as he left my room.

I was sure that the assassination attempts would lessen; for they would definitely believe Edwin's words.

It wasn't a long night until the next morning; my good friend Dylan came along with the rise of the sun.

"There's a report on smuggling in Hay Harbor, and it seemed that one of them escaped from the warehouse"

"Escaped…? Shall we go and see the illegal trading then?" I smiled as I get dress.

A few minutes later, we were on our way to Hay Harbor – dressed with clothes similar to those of commoners'.

In Eten, there are three major cities: Shelford, Rothershire, and Farvez. Of these three, the most dangerous is Shelford. The security is reasonably heavy in all three cities, but it seemed that smuggle goods are still daily occurrences.

"Where do we start?" I asked as we stood there – with an expression of astonishment, as we watch the crowded street full of children and injured, who glared at us as we walk pass them.

Shelford used to be one of the most prosperous cities throughout Eten. The war against Lucen has deprived it from its prosperous state.

"Please buy this; it's only a copper" A child said, handing me a flower.

I felt the glare of the others behind me, for everyone was in a state of poverty similar to him.

"I'm sorry; However, I do not have a copper" I said as I pulled out a silver coin and handed to the child. "Don't tell anyone about this" I whispered as we walk away.

"How kind of you, I wouldn't have expected you of all people to do that, especially so openly too" Dylan said as he laughed.

"What do you mean by that?" I said as I laughed along with him. Dylan was the only person that stayed with me, no matter what happened: He was the only one that I ever laughed alongside with.

As we reach Hay Harbor, I heard distant voices: it was hoarse. It was probably a group of men over the age of 30s and those that are usually trained in strength.

"Are they trying to kill us?" A man of about 40s said as he unloads the boat of boxes.

"Stop yer complainin', it won't do us good" Another said.

"If only we can get a few more hands, then it would be much easier"

We walked closer to the voice. It seemed that they are the illegal mercenaries that were hired to transport the unwarranted goods.

"How about hiring us then?" I asked, smiling.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Ragan and this is my friend, Alex" I watch them as they call over their companions, "We are looking for a job that would allow us to support our family… Because of the war, our parents died, and now my little brother has a disease. The doctor would not treat him unless we have enough money…" I said, trying to act as sorrowful as possible.

"I see… you are in the same boat as us then. Don't you worry; we'll help you get a job here. But you both look weak"

"Well, looks aren't everything" I smiled and said.

We followed a man into a cabin, where their organizer stayed.

"We'll leave the rest to you" He whispered as he leaves the room.

The organizer went by the name of Owen. He had a large mustache that covered part of his face. Nevertheless, looking at his eyes would cause one to assume that he was a person of apathy.

"Lord Owen, won't you give us a job that would allow us to feed our family?" I asked in a voice that disgusted even me.

"You dogs are just like the others, aren't you?" He laughed. "I'll give you the job if you grovel, and beg with tears in your eyes – that shouldn't be too hard for low-life dogs, right?"

Dylan was able to control his temper from this detestable human. I felt exceedingly enraged from his act, for he treated human beings as trifle matters. Nevertheless, this job is as important as dignity for me; I was able to throw away my honor as long as I could have helped my country.

"If that is your wish, my lord. However, will you honestly promise to grant us these jobs?"

He let out a clamorous laugh, which left me a feeling of wonder.

"Alright, I will entrust you both to the man that brought you here. The pay is weekly" He said as he chuckle to himself before we leaves.

"That was wondrous lie that you made up. Have you thought of what to say beforehand?" Dylan asked as left to look for the man.

"Of course I did. One wrong move and we could have not gotten the job"

"You don't have to be so serious all the time. We could have just infiltrate the warehouse if this plan failed"

"Who knows what kind of ––"

"Of what?" A man came up to us and asked. "Aren't you two the new guys that are going to work around here?"

"Yes, we are. Who might you be?" I asked with a hope that he did not hear of our conversation from earlier.

"My name is Terra. I'm the one that take cares of the newcomers. If you require any assistant, I'm the one that you'll be looking for"

"What is our first assignment?"

"Are you able to move to other areas and not return for a few days?"

"Yes"

"Your first assignment is to transport the cargos to Argonlia. You need to arrive here at 10 tonight. It should take roughly three days"

"Yes sir. We'll be waiting at a nearby café until then" I smiled and said.

While waiting for the time to come, I quickly wrote a note and sent it to the palace. _I have something to take care of; I won't be able to return for a few days._ My half-siblings probably thought of me as an irresponsible scoundrel, for I never really told anyone of my plans.

While time quickly seeps away, Dylan handed me my weapon, and we left for the warehouse.

It was an ambiguous night; the air was clouded with hazy fogs. There wouldn't be a better timing for them to transport the cargoes.

"Is everyone here? We are going to leave in 5 minutes" Terra vociferates with a voice that even a faraway person is capable of hearing.

Advancing toward Argonlia, I didn't have much to do other than staying on guard duty. It seemed that the cargos hold an extremely rare substance. My interest of the substance perks up, in which I wanted to inspect it.

After 5 hours of traveling, many of the laborers were exhausted. It was my chance to perform an evaluation of the cargos.

"Freeze! Drop your weapons and get out!" A low, rough shout hailed all the movements.

"Capture them! Do not let any of these criminals escape" The shout quickly turned to a command.

"Yes sir." It promptly became a bustling movement of feet, for the soldiers quickly rack up the men in the wagon.

The men that looked as if they could have defeat a bear, barehanded, were now little puppies begging for their lives.

"Please let me go! I was only hired to deliver the cargos. Please believe me" One of them whimpered.

"Shut your trap!" The captain screams as he shoots a bullet at the ground – 10 centimeter away from the paralyzed man.

"Confiscate all the cargos! Bring all of them back to Nissol prison; I'll interrogate them there."

"Yes sir."

Looking through all of the captured, I wasn't able to locate Dylan. Observing the situation, I noticed that the captured men were only a few – roughly about 10.

Walking to Nissol prison is tiring – about 3 miles of walking.

"Get in there and stay quiet" The soldiers said as they shove us into the prison.

"2 years of working for them and this is what I get…"

"You don't say? I've been working there for 3 years. I still have my wife and kids at home waiting for me"

"Me too… I didn't tell them what my job is… now there's no way that I can tell them"

"What do you mean?" I asked, puzzled. "Aren't they going to release us after the interrogation?"

"Haven't you ever heard about the Nissol prison? No one has ever come back alive after entering. I heard that they kill you during the interrogation"

"It wouldn't be much of a problem to escape… if only they didn't take my weapon" I mumbled.

"The others got away right? They'll definitely come to save us" One of the prisoner said.

He was about 17 of age, maybe younger.

"If you think humans will never betray, you must have led a carefree life, brat" I said, walking to a corner to rest.

"I have a name you know, it's Ryan, and what would you know? My sister ––"

The dangled keys tinkle as the soldier came into the cell.

"Which one of you wants to be release first?"

After listening to the rumor, we all knew that death awaits us.

"Before we get release, won't you give us some food to eat?" I asked, looking indifferently.

"What are you trying to do?" The soldier inquired, trying to interpret what my intention was.

"Nothing, sir. We have no money, and we are starving"

"Don't worry about it, you won't be starved for long" The soldier said, apprehending the purpose of the question.

"I will give you an hour to decide on whoever wants to go first" Addressing the statement to me, he easily exited the cell.

"Now do you understand what is going to happen, brat?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"The intention of the question was to see whether they would kill or release us… and I'm afraid the result is not a very welcoming one" Standing in the corner, he looked downward – with the last hope disappearing.

"I'm not going first" One of the prisoners cried.

"Me neither" Another one said, causing an uproar.

In the corner of the cell, with his face on his knee, Ryan hid, trembling.

"What happen to your hope that you talked about earlier?"

"My sister was taken as a slave because we couldn't pay the tax – She's only 10"

"What does that have to do with me?" I asked, looking apathetically.

"You wouldn't understand; someone as ruthless as you wouldn't know – I just want to live"

"Alright, I will give you one chance. If you really want to save your sister, then escape from here" Looking at his foolishness reminded me of myself.

"Would any of you mind if I go first?" I questioned, silencing the mayhem.

Staring at me as if I was an idiot, speechless and in harmony, they were able to utter a single "Okay"

"Why would you do that?" Ryan questioned with a dazzled look.

"Why…? I wonder about that myself…"

Just as Ryan was about to speak, the same soldier entered the cell.

"Your one hour is up. Which one of you got chosen?"

"I did" I said, smiling.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing sir" I continued while walking to the soldier, "I was just wondering why a commander like you have to come fetch the prisoner for the interrogation"

"You son of a bitch" His piercing voice stimulated the eyes of the prisoners, in which all of them were filled with fear.

He thrust forward, gaining the upper strength against me. Luckily, it went exactly as I suspected. The hot-blooded commander would normally be outraged if an insult were made about him. Hastily, I grab the keys dangling from his pocket.

Unfortunately for me, he bashes himself on me, forcing me against the wall. Small drops of blood trickle down my face as he stood there, smirking.

Sliding the keys under the beds, I pretended to act as if I was seriously injured.

"I didn't mean to offense you in any ways, commander. I apologize for any misunderstandings" I spoke, trying to conclude the dilemma.

"Imbecile" He continued, "There won't be a next time. Get up; we are going to meet the captain"

"Won't you help an injure person?" I asked, pretending to be sluggish.

Although he was temperamental, he pulled me up from the floor. Opening the cell door, I gave the signal to Ryan, whom I told the plan to.

At last, it went as I had expected: While assisting me on one side, it would have been difficult for the commander to lock the cell. Instead, he called one of the guards to lock it.

Aside from the cells in the basement, the upper floor of the castle was enormous. One can wander for at least a few days without guidance. I was brought into a well-lit room; a room with nothing but emptiness: there was but a chair in the center, and the walls were bare, only with a faint scent of blood.

I was forced to sit in the chair, which crackled as I was tie to it. The rope was not tightly wrapped around me, for I could have freed myself.

"Let's have some fun now, shall we?" The captain asked as he commands all the soldiers, but the commander and one other, to exit the room.

Inspecting the surroundings, I noticed that there were no windows, only a door in which I came in from. I guess that is why nobody ever left this room alive, other than the soldiers.

"Now, who were the cargos for?" The captain asked, with an air of seriousness.

"I don't know sir. I was only told to transport the cargos to Argonlia" I said with a sense of pretense hopelessness.

"They taught you good, didn't they? Even to lie right before you die" The captain maintained his superiority while commanding the soldier that was left to take out something. "You know why I let this one stay? He's a first class assassin that can pull the trigger without feeling apathy" He spoke while pulling the assassin's hair.

Overwhelmingly, not even a sound was spoken.

"Wouldn't that hurt?" I asked without looking sympathetic.

Again, the assassin did not reply.

"This thing? It wouldn't utter a single sound no matter what happens." The captain laughed.

Thinking about the slave market, even the militia is in it. Well, this world is corrupted; humans wouldn't be concerned about others as long as they benefit from it.

"Where were you headed to?" The captain changed his gaze from the assassin to me.

"Argonlia"

"Where did you get the job?"

"Shelford"

"Are you a spy?"

"No sir"

"Tell me the truth"

"It is the truth"

"If you had been honest, then this would not have to happen" The captain smirks, then instructed, "Hold him down"

Instantly, the commander and the assassin both released the rope that tied me. Pushing me down, I faced downward – my face touching the floor.

"Let me ask you again, are you a spy?" The captain asked as he slowly steps on my arm.

This may be the reason why none of the prisoners come back alive: he tries to get the answer that he wants to hear, and those responses would lead one to their demise.

"No" I repeated myself, and he step harder on my arm.

I could hear the crackle of my bones, for the entire world felt as if it was in silent despair.

I did not plead, for I resigned my life a long time ago. I knew that humans lived to die, and they die to relive again. The only thing that matter is the time in between life and death.

"It seem like you are enjoying this, captain" I mumbled, seeing as my face is compelled to the ground.

"What did you just say!" He barked as he stepped on my head.

Great… another one with anger management issue…

**BANG! **The door abruptly opened.

Words were not spoken, but rather bullets flew in the air. Of course, none of them were intentionally aimed at anyone. In that instant, both Ryan and Dylan invaded the room – only to be caught by the assassin, whose agile reaction almost easily terminates the movements of these invaders. Rather than being fearful, the assassin took one of the shot from the last shooting, but continues to fight on par with Dylan.

"That's it! You trash, hurry up and kill them!" The lazing captain who is merely capable to watch the match roared as the event became bloodier.

Ryan probably did not have much experience in physical onslaught, for he slowly tip-toe pass the battle to a side of the wall. Overlooking my presence, the captain orders the commander to take care of Ryan.

As I agilely strip the handgun from the captain, I whispered, "How rude of you to neglect my presence."

I did not wait for the captain to recover from this consternation, for I pointed the handgun at his skull. It wasn't exactly close; about a foot away.

The room fell silent as I release the handgun. It wasn't a horrid sight for me, even though the scattered blood splashed on my face. Dylan briskly steals the opportunity to outfight the assassin, and at the same time, release Ryan from the commander's grasp.

Maybe it was pities that enable me to choose this option, but I could not have left him behind. Lost in his own world, I saw the lifeless eyes looking at his master – whom is the only person he acknowledges as his world, shatters right before his own eyes. We left the commander tied to the chair, while looking at Hell before him: the decaying corpse of the captain right under his own feet.

I might be a fool for dragging the enemy along, for the assassin slowed down our getaway. Escaping to a nearby forest, the guards were traumatizes by the dead of their superior, thus allowing us time to move farther away from Nissol.

Dylan – though he was not strongly built, were able to carry both the assassin and Ryan, for they were fairly damaged in the mind from the murder.

"You were remarkably late"

"Sorry. I was delayed"

"Cut the crap! Sorry isn't going to restore my right arm. I won't be able to work until it heals; please take care of me until then" I smiled.

"Seriously? You just didn't want to do the paperwork when we get back, no?"

I stay silent as my admitted defeat.

"You always know what I am thinking" I laughed.

Dylan chuckle along with me, "It obviously appears on your face when you spoke, my dear Albert"

Awaken from the laughter, Ryan yanked Dylan's arm as he tried to escape.

"What are you doing?" I asked as Dylan let go, while Ryan fell to the ground.

"Where were you taking me?"

"Away from Nissol, unless you want to get caught. You don't have to follow us; we have business to attend to there." I said as I continue walking deeper into the forest. "Argonlia should be near here. It should be another hour or so walk"

"How can you guys talk normally as if nothing has happened?" Ryan mutters as he slowly follows behind.

"Once you get use to it, it won't be that much of an impact on you" I turned around, looking at Ryan, who stares in puzzlement.

"I'm a little tired. Let's take a rest – I don't think they will be able to catch up anytime soon"

I sat down near a tree, which help shaded me from the radiant sun. Dropping the assassin to the ground, Dylan walked to me. Seeing as my hair became a shade of dark red from its original purple, Dylan rapidly came to inspect the wound.

"What happened here?" Dylan asked with a menace aura.

"I hit the wall when the commander tackled me" I grasped for air as my nebulous sight worsen.

"Let's hurry and go to a doctor. I don't want to see anyone die in front of me again" Ryan panicked as he tried to persuade me.

"I won't die so easily, at least not until we finish what we came here to do"

"Why won't you go see a doctor? They don't know who killed the captain, so you aren't a wanted criminal yet" Ryan persist.

"… I just don't want to" I muttered.

Dylan, who kindly wraps a piece of cloth that he found as a bandage around my head, insisted that we move to Argonlia and rent a lodging there.

About an hour pass when we arrives at a town booming of life. It quickly eased me from the dishearten death and escape. We rented two rooms: since I need to talk to one of them, I decided that it would have been easier to share a room.

"Ryan and you can share a room; I'll take one with him"

"It's too dangerous to share a room with an assassin" Dylan stated, being overprotective.

"Who do you think I am?" I glare at Dylan with an aura of seriousness.

"Fine, I'll drop him in your room before I leave. Call me over if something happens" Dylan answered with a sense of bitterness in his voice.

"Shouldn't you be grateful that I set you free?" I pronounce to the pretense inanimate assassin.

"Why didn't you leave me there?"

"If the only thing that you are going to do is complain, then you are welcome to go back. At least you can meet with your master in Hell, right?" I said with a tone of sarcasm.

"A slave is nothing without its master; not even Hell would accept me" He spoke as if he was being torture.

"If you believe that you yourself are an object, then there is no reason to life. Find a reason, and restart on the right path. Since your master is gone, how about working for me? I can use a new pair of hands, especially a pro assassin"

As if it were too much for him, the assassin remained speechless.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'. Well, I can't continue calling you, 'you'. I'm going to call you Yori from now on"

Since most slaves did not have names, Yori were surprised to be called by a name. I'm guessing that he was sold as a slave early in his childhood, or was born as a slave.

"Let's go to bed now, I'm tired… What are you doing?" I questioned after Yori creep to a corner of the room.

"Going to sleep, sir"

"Why are you all the way in the corner? That bed is for you to sleep on" I pointed to the empty bed next to mine.

"I'm sorry, sir" Yori slowly walked back to his bed, suspicious that I might have planned something.

"And enough with the 'sir', just call me by my name – Albert. No need to be so formal, just talk like how people talk to their friends or acquaintances" I stated, understanding that he might never had a friend before.

The night ended peacefully – although my disturbed nightmare easily woke me up.

A headache started from the back of my head as soon as the nightmare floods into my brain. It was more like a past memory rather than a nightmare though – the past of my friend, whom I can remember clearly from that time.

Rai – the first friend I ever made after the death of my mother, held my hand until her hand turned cold as ice. After the death of my mother, I didn't know what else to do. Trying to leave the castle many times – and caught every time, I visited the Garden of Rose; a sanctuary for me.

I met Rai there, picking the roses in the red fiery field. She was around my age – 5 years old. Our eyes met for the first time, but I was speechless. She was a joyous child, and maybe even so if she had grown up. It took a while for me to finally get use to conversing with her, but we met up lots of times in the garden.

Then, it began. I was careless at that age – to the point that I led Rai to her demise. The king ordered me to be followed. I did not know of this until I met Rai. Alternatively, the band of soldiers struck as soon as we arrived. I expect them to want to kill me, for the one leading them was no other than one of the hirers of the nobility.

We quickly fled the garden, though with our small feet, we barely ran half as fast as the soldiers.

"Rai, go back to the orphanage – they won't find you there" I said through grasps of breaths.

"Aren't they planning to kill you? Come back with me, you'll be safe"

"I can't ––"

"Have you found them yet?" A voice behind us called.

"No. These brats can run surprisingly quickly"

"Then, I'll distract them while you runaway" Rai whispered with a steady voice, although I knew that she were much more terrified than me.

"It's alright. They have already killed my mother, so the next and last one to erase would be me… You should hurry and leave – I don't want you to be involved"

"There they are! Behind that tree!" I heard a voice shout.

"Damn! They found us" I watch the soldiers move closer – my heart thumping loudly to which I can barely hear the sound of the footsteps.

Promising not to let go, we held each other's hand firmly – running through the forest teeming with trees. It felt as if we ran for eternity, though we did not make it out of the forest with the promise being held.

It was an everlasting sight that would haunt me. The head of an arrow pierced through her heart – while the blood slowly seeped out. A drop of rain slowly fell from the sky – as if the God is crying for the death of the once animated child.


End file.
